The Twisted High School Life
by BlackWolfCub101
Summary: Lightning Farron was a normal high school student and things seemed to be going fine until her mother decided to move to eden, now light is faced with trying to keep her sister safe while trying to survive gang infested eden high. Flight. Verah.


**The Twisted High School life**

**summary:** Lightning Farron was a normal everyday high school student and everything seems to be going smoothly until her mother suddenly decided to move to eden, now lightning is faced with trying to keep her sister safe and out of trouble while trying to survive life in a gang infested Eden high school.

**Lightning's P.O.V.**

Beep! Beep! Beep! CRASH!

" Ugh... stupid alarm clock." I said as I reluctantly sat up from my warm and cozy bed.

It was a cold monday morning in the middle of november. Today was my first day at Eden High School and I was anything but exited, all I wanted to do was lay back down and go back to sleep.

_'I hate being a new kid'_ I thought as I started to get ready.

My family had to move for some strange reason that my mom refused to tell me about. And I had to leave my old school and friends...well...more like friend.

I guess i'll introduce myself. My name is Claire Farron, but if you don't want a crooked nose then you'll call me lightning, I have unusual natural pink hair like my mom and my sister. I'm seventeen, a junior, and have a fourteen year old sister named Serah.

" Claire hurry up! Your gonna make us late for school!" Serah yelled through the door.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled back. Before I left my room I looked over myself in the mirror. I was wearing some black skinny jeans with a blue tank top that said 'don't mess with me' on it with a black flannel over it I also had on blue Vans and my pink hair brushed into its usual asymmetric style.

When I got downstairs I saw my mom waiting by the front door. She's been acting really weird since we moved, but when ever I asked her about it she would just brush me off then quickly change the subject. I started to walk out the door to where my sister was waiting for me to drive her, when she stopped me. " Be careful Claire, make sure not to get into fights." was all she said.

I cant say I wasn't disappointed, I don't know why but ever since my dad died three years ago my relationship with my mom has been deteriorating. _' Great now i'm in a _really_ bad mood'_ I thought.

When I got in the car I had a sudden feeling of dread wash over me. What if I totally embarrassed my self on the first day of school? Then i'd be tagged as a loner...again. I was lucky enough to have a few friends at my old school. But what if i'm not as lucky anymore. I looked next to me and saw that Serah had similar thoughts going through her head.

" You ok?" I asked.

"Does it look like i'm ok?" she replied.

" Right... stupid question. But don't worry i'm sure you'll do fine."

"But what if I don't... i'll end up having no friends..." She mumbled.

" Then i'll have to kick the whole middle schools ass." I smiled at her and it seemed to cheer her up.

She was three years younger then me and in the eighth grade and, like me, she had trouble making friends, it wasn't that she had a bad personality, she was just shy and kids always make fun of her hair and pick on her. What really upsets me is that she doesn't fight back, i've tried to help her but she just doesn't like hurting people whether with words or physically.

In ten short minutes we got to her school which was only a few blocks away from mine. I had to practically push her out of the car.

" Do you want me to go with you?" I asked. She shook her head. But I could tell that she was really scared, so I decided to at least walk her to the front office.

"See you in a few hours 'kay." I said.

"Okay." was all she said back.

When I arrived in the parking lot in the high school I could tell that this school was horrible. People were smoking out in the front, girls wore super short skirts, revealing tops, and way to much make up, and the teachers who walked by didn't even say anything!

I got out of my car and suddenly felt everyone turn to look at me. I tried to ignore their stares as I made my way to the front office to get my schedule and my locker number. I was relieved when I got there.

"What can I help you with?" asked the lady at the front desk. "Um... my name is Claire Farron i'm new here." I answered.

"Oh yes Claire! The principles office is right this way."

I had to stop myself from snapping when she used my first name. She couldn't have known not to call me that, I had to control my temper.

When I first laid eyes on the principle I couldn't help but think he looked kind of creepy. He was a really old man that looked like he should live in a retirement home. The name tag on his desk said Principal Dysley.

"What can I help you with?" He said.

" Um this is the new student sir." his assistant said nervously.

" Ah yes I must say this will be interesting having a new student here at Eden high... Jihl!" he yelled.

A light brown haired, busty women came through the door. 'holy crap I cant decide who looks more creepy'. I thought to myself, as Jihl gaze settled on me, I became really uncomfortable.

"You needed me sir." she asked.

"Yes I need you to get the schedule and locker number for miss Farron here." Jihl left to go get the papers and the office assistant left the first chance she had. So that left me with the creepy principle. He looked over me as I stood there shifting my weight nervously.

"So why did you decide to come to this school?" He asked.

"U-um we just moved here and it was the closest school to our house." I stuttered! I cant believe I just stuttered, Lightning Farron does _not_ stutter! 'Then again i've have never met anyone this creepy'

"Well Claire I hope you like our school and I most definitely hope you don't cause any trouble."

"O-of course Mr. Dysley sir." He was really starting to scare me.

By the time I got out of the office I felt really uncomfortable. Who knew some one could be _that_ creepy. I walked around the halls trying to find my locker and saw that everyone was still staring at me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into someone and fell.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard the person say.

"No it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." I replied.

I looked up and saw a girl with dark hair and amber eyes I also saw that she was wearing normal clothes and not the slutty ones everyone else was wearing. I was most definatly relieved.

"Hey I haven't seen you around here. You must be the new kid!" she said, she sounded exited.

"Um yeah I am." I responded still on the floor.

"Oh sorry let me help you off the floor. My name is Lebreau."

"Thanks i'm Lightning, you can call me light for short." I said as I dusted myself off.

"Thats a strange name, but hey I hang out with a guy named Snow so doesn't really surprise me. Can I help you with anything?" Lebreau asked.

"Yeah could you help me find my locker?" I replied.

"Sure. Whats the number."

'"Um... its 183"

"Oh your locker is really close to mine follow me." she said then started walking.

Even with Lebreau next to me people still stared, I was starting to get really uncomfortable. Apparently she noticed.

"Don't worry about them its just that we don't really get that many new students here because of, you know, the schools reputation."

"Oh." I said.

We eventually reached my locker and thankfully there wasn't that many people in the hallway...so less stares.

"what are your classes?" Lebreau asked.

I couldn't help but notice that she was being unusually nice to me. I mean not to be paranoid but it was just really strange. "um...here." I handed her my schedule and she looked over it.

" Cool. We have a couple of classes together."she said.

I realized that I hadn't even looked at my schedule yet and gave it a look.

Per 1 physics

Per 2 pre-calculus

Per 3 government

Per 4 P.E.

Lunch

Per 5 literature

Per 6 music

I looked at the clock, the bell was about to ring and I felt really nervous.

"Don't worry I walk you to class so you wont get lost, and then ill introduce you to my friends. I think you'll like them. You should get along well with Fang she has sort of that same attitude as you do-" she went on telling me about her friends even though I wasn't really paying attention.

The bell rang and Lebreau practically dragged me to first period. We walked in and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I was really starting to get irritated.

"What?" I snapped every one went back to there conversations but they were still glancing at me every once in a while.

"Sheesh I was beginning to wonder when you would snap." Lebreau said.

"Lebreau!" I heard someone yell. A boy with blue hair and hazel eyes came up to us.

"Who's this?" he asked once he caught sight of me.

" This is Lightning she's the new kid." She told him.

"Really? I didn't know we had a new kid." He said looking surprised.

" Well thats because you never listen when we tell you things, your too busy staring at boy's asses all day!" Then they started talking and arguing about other trivial things.

"Sorry 'bout them." An accented voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see a dark haired girl with tanned skin and the most beautiful emerald green eyes i've ever seen-. 'wait a second what am I saying!' I snapped out of my stupor and examined the new comer more thoroughly. She was a bit taller than me and she wore ripped skinny jeans with a white tank top that said 'sexy and I know it' on it. She also had chains attached to her belt and a bunch of braclets on both wrists.

"They always argue like that. So... from what I heard your the new chick in school. What's yer name?" She asked.

"I'm lightning and your's?" I replied.

" Fang Yun at yer service." she smirked and did a slight mock bow.

I chuckled. 'At least someone in this school is normal'. We talked for a bit but then I started to fidget when everyone started staring again.

"Is it really this unusual to be a new kid. I mean seriously take a picture or something." I said.

Fang laughed. "Well sunshine I bet some already have." I just stared at her.

"Thats just disturbing." I said shuddering.

"Heh sure is, but you better get used to it there are a bunch of creepers like that in this school" she replied. I just groaned in misery.

I was about to say something when the tardy bell rang and everyone went to their seats. I didn't know where to go so I just stood by the door mean while the teacher got there. Not three seconds after the bell rings the teacher walks in. To my horror the teacher was Jihl Nabaat the creepy lady from the office. She stared at me for a few seconds before walking to her desk.

"You are the new kid right?" I nod my head. 'I'm getting tired of everyone calling me the new kid'

"Okay your seat will be next to miss Yun. Miss Yun can you raise your hand." she said.

I saw Fang lazily raise her hand while smirking. I must say, it was a huge relief that I was sitting next to her and not one of the staring people. I took my seat and Fang smiled at me.

Everyone finally stopped staring at me when class started. But every time I look away from her direction, Ms. Nabaat would stare at me like i'm some piece of meat. 'I'm gonna have to ask Fang or Lebreau about her later' I thought to myself as I felt her eyes on me again. 'Great the whole school thinks i'm some strange alien they have to gawk at, and I have a creepy might be pedophile as my physics teacher, not my ideal way of starting my first day of high school'


End file.
